About an Angel
by Meow-Fairy
Summary: The first known Angelos in 700 years.. and there right here in Hogwarts. How will they cope when finding the truth about who they really are? And what will happen when they finally start to change? HPDM


New Storyyy! weyheyy.. Yes i _Know_ that i should be doing Hair Fetish.. but i got a Serious writers block for it and ended up writing like.. 7 pages of this.. which really suprised me cause ive never written so much willingly before.. just to let you know if you do read Hair Fetish.. im quite a way through chapter 4.. expect it soon.. mabye..meh.. anyway this popped into my head and couldnt stop writing for 3 days.. so here is it.. _**Please review **_because i dont know wether to continue or not.. so enjoy!

* * *

**About an Angel  
  
Chapter 1 - Wings  
**

* * *

The little charms teacher Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the class on top of his many thick books to allow him to survey his Gryffindors and Slytherins from his desk. Once everyone had quietened down he smiled brightly and clapped his hands together.

"Today, everyone, we will be starting the Revealing charms! Which are a number of spells which show us more about the 'inner' you and your magic! Starting off this topic we will use the _Persona Revealio_ Charm, now who can tell me about this spell..?" Professor Flitwick smiled when he saw his top student Hermione Granger raise her hand even before he had finished speaking, "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione smiled slightly while a small blush could be seen on her face because she had been picked, no-one knew it because she always was picked, but every time, she was still proud at being the only one who read the work and being able to answer the teacher.

"Yes Professor, the _Persona Revealio_ charm, is a charm which was used in the 16th century to show wizards which things in their personality needed to be changed to find the perfect partner, or which was their ideal partner by the witch or wizards matching personality.  
This however died out in latter centuries because people soon found out that even if you have matching personalities, you may not be perfect partners. Nowadays this charm is just used to check to see if people are being deceitful about their inner selves, how this is done no one actually knows because the last user of this strategy died about 200 years ago. What the spell actually does is show the person the spell is being used on, their inner self, or what they would look like if their physical appearance relied of their personality. However different aspects of appearance vary with person."

Hermione breathed deeply after saying all this and then sat down.

"Excellent Miss. Granger! You took the words right out of my mouth, or well rather the textbook, 20 points to Gryffindor! Thank you, Thank you." The professor said while smiling widely at the now blushing student.

"As Miss. Granger said, this spell shows your personality, or your 'inner self'. So if you would all like to follow me to the Great Hall, then we could begin, as sometimes the vision or object of the person can be rather large, it just depends on how strong the personality is, or the emotions it is passionate in." Professor Flitwick nodded while saying this last part, hopped off his books and walked quickly to the door of the classroom.

"Please follow me, and do try to be quiet as there are other classes still going on."

When the class had reached the hall they formed a circle so everyone could see the teacher, most of them were in obvious house groups, there was Harry with his two best friends from the Gryffindor section, and there was the scowling yet slightly curious Draco Malfoy from the sneering Slytherins.

It was the first lesson of the year and unfortunately, the Gryffindors had Charms class with the Slytherins. Neither class was having a fun time of it, well that excluded Hermione Granger because she just loved learning non-stop. When the chattering between the curious pupils stopped the tiny professor Flitwick clapped his hands in excitement again and beamed at the towering students.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this is going to be very interesting so if you could all line up in an orderly fashion then we can begin. When it is your turn, you will step up to the middle of the Hall, as you see the tables have been got rid of for this lesson, and I will cast the spell on you, and we will see your own _Persona,_ we will carry out a few tests of emotion and then the next person will come up while you move out of the way, is that clear to everyone?"

After he heard most of the class reply with either excited whispers and some people nodding, he grinned at them all and went to the top of the hall while everyone went to the back, looking quite nervous.

As luck would have it, when Harry turned around he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. When asked what he wanted, Malfoy sneered at him,

"Why would I want something from _you_ Potter?" Harry just rolled his eyes and turned sideways to look at the teacher, however Malfoy just kept on talking.

"So Potty, bet you think that your _Persona_ will be better than everyone else's don't you? Your so arrogant you probably think that because you are the boy-who-wouldn't-die yours should be better than everyone's don't you?" he asked, or more like stated while his lip curled in a disgusted leer at Harry.

The raven haired boy just turned back around and said with a raised eyebrow, "And we all just _know_ that's yours will turn out to look just like Lucius Malfoy don't we? Since you cant think like anyone but him"

After that Harry just turned the whole way around to talk to Ron but instead found a Red haired boy with large eyes muttering something that sounded like, "Dear God, I hope its not maroon," so Harry smiled in a hopefully reassuringly way and patted his best friend in the back, "Just chill mate, it'll be okay! Just you see… Where'd 'Mione go?" he finished while looking about, but stopped when he realised she was at the front of the group of students looking hopeful that she would be picked first.

"Okay everyone, here we go! Can we have the first volunteer please?"

Flitwick stood at the other end of the Hall, and Harry saw that Hermione had started to raise her hand when Lavender Brown had already ran to the middle of the hall practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She stood with her legs together and arms at her side staring straight at the Professor grinning like mad, and when he said "Ready? Okay, 1…2…3…" she shut her eyes tight and tensed up,

"_Persona Revealio!"_

And as he said these words, an, unmistakably lavender light started flowing from her and formed a shape above her, after the light pulsed twice it dimmed so finally there was an image, or person hovering above Lavender's head. Everybody stared as something which looked very like Lavender had its arms covering its face, as in fear, however when the real Lavender opened her eyes the vision above her put its arms by its side and stuck its hip out in a very flirtatious pose. The Lavender vision was much larger than the real one, it had bright pink and turquoise hair which fell just past its shoulders in large bouncy curls, it smiled coyly at everyone through large pink and turquoise eyelashes, it had a_ very_ womanly figure, very curvy with long legs, it was wearing a very short purple dress which flowed in a non existent wind.

When the real Lavender looked up at her Persona, her eyes went large, and the Persona let out a loud and bubbly laugh which echoed around the room, she must have liked her Persona…

"As you see, the Persona will look like you and will change to your emotions, Lavender's Persona shows that she has a very big personality, and she is a very bubbly person, which we can see with the bright colours-"

The professor stopped here to chuckle at the Persona while it twirled around showing that Lavender liked the attention, "Yes, there we go, excellent Miss. Brown!" he smiled and then ended the spell just after the Persona gave a bow and blew a kiss at everyone, flashing quite a lot of cleavage at the same time. Lavender giggled and ran off to the side looking very pleased at her Persona.

Before anyone had a chance Harry saw that Hermione flew faster than light to the centre of the Hall, Harry became very interested here, he always did want to know what went on in the mind of the smartest witch in Hogwarts, so it seemed, had everyone else as there was an excited silence.

"_Persona Revealio_!" There was silence once again, and then a bright golden light burst from Hermione and formed the shape of her Persona. Once again there was silence, to be truthful quite a few people thought the Persona would look like a book, impossible… but still. However, the Persona of Miss. Granger had formed the shape of, well it was most certainly her but it was very different.

The Persona had nearly elbow length shimmering golden hair which was poker straight apart from the ends which curved outwards in a flick which framed her face, and was smiling at everyone with a very knowing smile. It was wearing a green and brown robe with a golden lining, it had a low neck line and hung on the shoulders, long billowing sleeves were the only baggy part, as the material which covered her torso clung like a second skin and went to her knees before stopping and billowing out behind her, she had bare feet. Overall it was a very motherly figure, almost like Mother Nature. Everyone stared.

"Here is another perfect example Hermione! Excellent... you see the gold is for purity and the colours I assume are for being calm and knowledge. A very nice Persona if I do say so myself, a lot of wisdom in there" he ended with a nod and a smile. While he said this, the Persona stretched her arms out wide quickly showing she was proud and her hair seemed to shine a little brighter as well.

"Now just a few tests here and I do apologise before hand Hermione. Hmm... You failed all your classes," at this the Persona started screaming and crying, albeit gracefully," No. no I am only testing Miss. Granger. Do not worry! You have probably passed them all with flying colours!" After saying this the Persona jumped up and started spinning around many times and light glowed from it more than ever, its wise joyful laugh could be heard as well. "Thank you very much Hermione, excellent job, next?" he called when he ended the spell once again. Hermione ran over to where Lavender was standing away from everyone and started chatting to her excitedly.

Seeing as there was only about 5 Gryffindors and 5 Slytherins in the class, because they were the only ones able to get high enough grades to get in, there was not much choice on who to go next, so feeling quite brave Ron walked slowly to the middle of the Hall looking as if he was walking to his death. "Mr. Weasley, ready?" Ron nodded slowly after hesitating.

"_Persona Revealio_!" Unlike what he was expecting, the Persona was not maroon, however the light which exploded from Ron after he shut his eyes tight, was actually… Red.

A bright deep red colour, and this light moulded into the form of a huge Persona Ronald Weasley. The persona had shoulder length red hair. Not ginger, not the flaming Weasley red hair however, but the deep seductive rose red that it had emerged from. Its hair fell over its face in a kind of fringe and like the rest of his hair, it was very straight. The red contrasted well with the bright blue eyes which looked slyly out at everyone.

The Persona was wearing a blood red silk shirt which looked flattering with the skin tight light blue jeans. It was also wearing a seductive smirk and was holding a blue and red rose to his face. When the real Ron opened his eyes to see was the vision was like, he smiled brightly, which caused the Persona to throw his head back and give a deep bellowing laugh and throw the arm which was holding the rose up in the air, some also noticed that the rose had bloomed into a full beautiful rose.

Harry heard Malfoy somewhere behind him say something like it was a pity he didn't look like that in real life because then he wouldn't seem so poor. It looked as if Ron had also, because his Persona immediately stopped laughing and scowled, and it showed exactly how angry he was because the Persona's eyes changed from light baby blue to a dark blue with red speckles, the red light also pulsed around it creating a non existent wind which blew the shirt and hair about. This immediately shut up Malfoy when he realised that it was staring straight at him.

However Ron couldn't help overhear Hermione when she said, "Wow…" and an awed voice, everyone saw how it affected him when the angry vibe left him, the eyes went back to normal, there was no wind but the Persona ducked its head and there was a light blush staining its cheeks, while the flower it was holding's petals fell off and then bloomed, and then its petals fell off again, which happened again a few more times.

"Thank you Ronald! Excellent! You have a large personality and your emotions change rapidly, I'm guessing the red shows a vivid fun personality and the blue shows innocence. Wonderful, wonderful! Next!"

Looking around Harry realised that out of Gryffindor there was only Neville and him left, and seeing as the Slytherins didn't seem to be going anywhere for the time being, he gave Neville a small nod encouraging him to go forward so he wasn't left by the Slytherins all alone. Neville smiled and walked slowly to the middle like Ron had, fearing the worst. When he reached the middle he was practically shaking with fear of what his Persona would be. Of course it didn't help with all the Slytherins behind Harry were leering and muttering about how pathetic Neville was.

Professor Flitwick smiled kindly at him and said is a soothing voice, "Do not worry Mr. Longbottom, it does not hurt a bit, and anyway, you will always know what you are like inside… even if they do not." This seemed to cheer Neville up a bit so he stood as still as possible and closed his eyes. "_Persona Revealio_!"

The light that came from Neville was nearly a honey colour, not as gold at Hermione's, but not brown, just in the middle. The light formed the shape of quite a small Neville look-alike, smaller than all the others but still a reasonable size. The hair colour was quite different also; it was blonde with honey brown streaks which with the kindness that shone in the brown eyes made him look like someone you could trust with a glance. Instead of the normal quite podgy Neville, there was a tall slim man wearing the same honey coloured thin cotton shirt with light brown dinner trousers. Neville looked up in awe. This caused his Persona to let out a small chuckle laced with relief that made most of the people watching smile, it was almost infectious.

"What did I tell you Neville? Excellent, indeed. Hmm… The honey brown colour must represent kindness and warmth and shows a trusting type of personality. Wonderful! Now, who is next?" The professor said with a smile at Neville and the rest of the students waiting for their turn.

Harry heard Malfoy snort behind him.

"If that oaf can get a good Persona then anyone can. I can so get better than that. Just watch me." And then Malfoy strutted to the middle of the Hall with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Yes, I'm ready Professor, let's just get on with it and see how wonderful I am," Malfoy drawled with a mocking smirk. Professor Flitwick just nodded and pointed his wand at the blonde that was leaning on one leg with his arms crossed.

"_Persona Revealio_!" Silver blue light spread through the Hall almost blinding everyone as everyone was watching with non blinking eyes. The light formed a large shape of a towering Draco Malfoy. The Persona had just past shoulder length ice blue hair, which was the first thing that shocked everyone. The second thing was that in the silver eyes there was not arrogance, pride or loathing, but there was a shy look in them, it was almost curious fear of being rejected. The clothes it wore were unusual for Malfoy also, instead of the usual green and black slytherin colours, there was a royal blue polo necked sweater with light blue cotton pants pooling over bare feet. It was so different from the cold hearted slytherin Prince that everyone gasped.

This caused Draco to look up at his Persona and see what the fuss was about, and stared and the face of his Persona with a look of wonder and shock on its face. And then the Persona immediately started blushing and it covered its face with its delicate hands peeking out between its fingers. It stayed like this even when Malfoy shouted, "There must be some mistake! It must have gone wrong!" and turned back to his Persona which looked to be pouting openly now at everyone still with a blush on its face. "No, no mistake Draco, it turned out perfectly if you ask me." Malfoy turned around after this when he heard Harry saying just loud enough for him to hear, "Looks like you aren't the ice prince that you make yourself out to be eh Malfoy?" and then snicker at him. At this the Persona huffed while crossing its arms in a childish way and pouted again, but there was a trace of a smile of its face and a glimmer in its eyes, even so. This shocked everyone once again, into silence.

"Oh shut up Potter!" Malfoy retorted and then stormed over to the other students which were waiting out of the way after his Persona dismissed.

After the Malfoy incident, Crabbe and Goyle went. Their Persona's did nothing really interesting. Crabbe's was a stone grey colour, the hair was a grey brown colour and it wore just a grey shirt and plain grey trousers, even with the tests it only reacted by moving its head and grunting, Goyle's was very similar as they were both half the size of the real person, it acted the same as Crabbe's however it was a grey green and brown colour, overall nothing exciting. When they had dragged themselves to the finished students it was just Harry, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harry raised his eyebrows at the other two and Pansy Parkinson skipped to the middle of the Hall with a 'Butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' look. She shut her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"_Persona Revealio_!" Bright orange light burst from her and formed the large shape above her. It had bright orange curly hair in pigtails with fuchsia tips that reached her shoulders. It looked like there was fuchsia glitter around her eyes also and she wore a bright yellow bouncy dress which had bright orange at the bottom bleeding into the yellow. The Persona giggled and gave a little dance before standing still again and blowing kisses at everyone in the room. Everyone looked at the real Pansy, and were shocked to find her grinning and laughing at her Persona with a knowing look in her eye.

"Wonderful! Bright, cheerful and bubbly personality Miss. Parkinson!" After hearing this, the Persona nodded her bright hair from side to side and then winked and stuck its tongue out before being dismissed. Realising it was his turn to go, Blaise started strutting to the middle of the Hall and while passing, he gave Harry's ass a squeeze before continuing on. Harry was so shocked and wide eyed that he didn't notice a pair of silver eyes flashing at him, from across the room.

"_Persona Revealio!_" A dark midnight purple burst from Blaise before forming the Persona. It was about the same size as the others, with dark aubergine purple hair which went down to his ears and covered his chocolate eyes, which were at the minute, giving out a very seductive look. It had on a very dark purple shirt which billowed around his hands and chocolate brown dinner trousers. When Blaise looked up, the Persona smirked and liked its lips. It cocked its head to the side as it surveyed all the guys in the room with a coy smile. When the Professor smiled and said, "Excellent Persona Mr. Zabini, the purple may represent a mysterious and ah well, seductive personality." At this the Persona winked at everyone and licked the tip of its finger and put it to its ass making a sizzling noise, which made quite a few people laugh and some even blush.

"So, Mr. Potter, you are last? Yes, just step up to the middle of the Hall and we can see your Persona. Excellent."

While Harry was waking to the middle he felt butterflies in his stomach, what would his look like? He hadn't thought about it until then. He faced Professor Flitwick and nodded his head showing he was ready.

"_Persona Revealio_!" Harry was about to close his eyes, when all of a sudden he felt magic wash over him, through him and around him, he heard people gasp and realised why. Instead of one colour of light coming from him, there was black light flowing around him and from that black light you could see bright white light, purple, green, gold, silver and even sparkles of light within it all, it was magical, wonderful and bloody scary according to Harry.

When this light formed a shape above Harry, instead of seeing himself, but just a bit different, he didn't. As soon as he could see the Persona, he stood very still and stared at it without blinking. It was him alright, but at about four years old. The four year old Harry Persona stood there with the most horrifying look of fear on its tiny face. It had black hair with white streaks though it which fell over most of its face and down to just above its shoulders. Its tiny frame was covered with a pure white robe that covered it all, it had large sleeves and it covered everything but tiny hands, tiny feet and its small head. Harry, panicked, looked over to his Professor who was staring at the Persona with shock. Harry realised that this must be another thing he was not normal in.

When he looked back at the Persona he realised that it had started crying, and not just crying tears, but when the tears fell from the eyes, they immediately turned to pure diamonds. Then a sorrowful sound started coming from the Persona, it struck at everybody's hearts and nearly brought them to tears too, it was like a note of a song and it was so pure that it could make the most evil man fall to his knees with sorrow. "Oh my, Mr. Potter. This... Persona here, it shows the purest and most innocent of personalities. It is unheard of for this to happen though..." The professor started mumbling to himself for a minute or two, in which time Malfoy had got his sneer back and found it time to add a comment. "Looks like Potty is a little innocent child, not someone who could defeat the Dark Lord eh? No wonder your rubbish at potions if you have a mind of a four year old," he sniggered at this while observing the Persona.

Harry's face changed from one to shock to anger and loathing. Everyone watched as his Persona stopped crying and its head snapped up. Its eyes were no longer emerald green with white silver dotted through it, but now a dark green with black lacing the edges giving it a very dangerous look. In a swirl of that black light again, the four year old was changed. An enormous Harry Persona stood now; long black hair with red streaks fell to his elbows in waves which framed the chiselled face of the beautiful man. He was wearing a tight black silk shirt that was unbuttoned the whole way, showing sun tanned muscles. It was also wearing skin tight black leather trousers. There could be heard a simultaneous gulp from the crowd watching the Persona. In their heads, they all agreed that this side of Harry's mind was, well, bloody hot.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Harry all but growled out, which snapped him back from staring at the vision in front of him. "You heard me Potter." Malfoy sneered back. All attention was brought back to the Persona when it growled loudly and two gigantic black wings sprouted from the Persona's back covered in silky feathers, which ripped the shirt off its body, showing toned biceps as well.

Harry looked down at his feet thinking. Now everyone is going to think I'm a freak. They always do. I must be a freak if everyone says I am. Why else would they hate me? At this thought, two red drops fell from the Persona's eyes, it had started crying blood. Two large gashes formed on the Persona's arms and it started bleeding there also. The professor seemed snap back to reality when he stated with awe,

"Harry, gosh, Harry… Your innocence is separate from the other side of Persona, the only thing that would make sense was if- no but that's impossible… but.. The only explanation is that, well the black side is… is all the pain in your life, but that much pain and hate to make that size of Persona at your age should have caused a mental breakdown so large you could not escape it.  
You see, when you grow up the innocence from your childhood mixes in with your older life. This is what creates your happiness and kindness in older years shall we say, it creates your good side. However for someone to have their innocent side separate means that they were denied a childhood and can only regain the innocence in older life… but that's impossible, it is physically impossible. And one more thing, the last and only recorded Persona to have wings was a man, about 700 years ago… and it was proven that he was an.. an_ Angelos,_ which was an Angel that had been sent from the heavens to help man on earth…"

This was all said with wide eyes and when he had finished the whole hall was silent and staring at Harry. After taking this all in he looked up at his Persona, in which something started to flicker. When the flickering had stopped, the black Persona was standing staring down at the little white Persona which had appeared beside it and the larger one held the smaller ones hand, and after a second the small white Persona sprouted tiny angelic white wings which fluttered behind it lazily. Everyone stared again.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should end the lesson here? Yes Harry, let me just end the spell here, _Finite Incantium!"_ As soon as he said it Harry felt something was wrong. Unlike the others the light did not swirl around Harry and then absorb back into him, it swirled around above him and then flowed into his back in two separate funnels. When it had finished everyone gasped, once again. Harry turned around and came face to face with two large wings which had silky black feathers at the base and then gradually turned to soft white feathers half way through. He tried to get a better look at them when they shifted and opened to their whole wingspan. He tried to move them again and they flapped once before folding back in and disappearing into his back.  
Harry turned around and found his friends standing in front of him, Ron looked like he was going to pass out and Hermione looked shell shocked. Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times and then finally decided what he wanted to say.

"Bloody_ Hell_!"

After about five more minutes of silence Professor Flitwick dismissed the class and they all went to their respective dorms as there was 20 minutes left until their next subject; DADA. When Hermione, Ron and Harry got to the Gryffindor common room they sat on some comfy armchairs and two of them stared at Harry waiting for someone to start talking.

* * *

I wonder.. do you think its actually possible to count how many times Flitwick _actually said_ Excellent! Psh.. even i lost count.. anyone wanna count?  
Hm.. first 3 people to get the number right.. well, tell me something you want to happen in the next chapter.. the best out of the three will win and.. well ill try to put it in.. but it has to be reasonable now okay? so if your guessing a number.. add some ideas to the review jsut incase you get it right.. i hope yall understood that.. lol anyway...  
**REVIEWWW!** -glomps- 


End file.
